muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Linz
and Peter Linz with a Frackle and a Whatnot.]] ]] in ''Muppets From Space]] A native of Georgia, Peter Linz (b. June 28, 1967) began puppeteering at the age of 3. He entertained his first audience (a group of birthday partygoers) at the age of 8 and was bitten by the Muppet bug at age 10. He went on to graduate with a BA in Psychology from the University of Georgia. Like many successful Muppet performers, Linz served a term of duty on Sesame Street, performing numerous characters over the course of 20 seasons. Some of his best-known characters, however, emerged on the Disney Channel preschool program Bear in the Big Blue House in the form of a nervous mouse named Tutter and a playful otter named Pip. His newest Muppet character Walter stars in the 2011 film The Muppets. Linz has also created and led workshops in television puppetry under the auspices of the Jim Henson Company in Germany, China, Mexico and the United States. Linz has had great success outside of the Henson universe as well, performing in popular children's series such as Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Blue's Room, The Book of Pooh, Cousin Skeeter, It's a Big, Big World, and Lomax, The Hound of Music, in which he performs the title character. Linz performed on the stage in the Tony award-winning Broadway musical Avenue Q from 2003-2005 as puppet captain, ensemble member and understudy for Princeton, Rod, Brian, Nicky, Trekkie Monster, and Bad Idea Bear #1. Muppet credits * Sesame Street: Alistair Cookie (assistant), Honkers, Osvaldo, el Gruñón (1990s), Yo-Yo (puppetry only), Additional Muppets, Bif, Elmo (voice only, Spaghetti Space Chase grand opening ceremony) * Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green * A New Baby in My House: Princess Azalea * Sesame Street's Staying Up Late * Aliens in the Family: Varch, Elder of the Nertron Galactic Federation, Yukkles, others * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter, Pip, Jacques the Beaver, Luna (puppetry only), Shadow (puppetry only), Ray the Sun (puppetry only), Big Old Bullfrog * Telling the Truth: Additional Puppeteer * Elmopalooza: Additional Puppeteer * Muppets from Space: Miss Piggy (puppetry only), Shakes, Additional Muppets * Count on Sports * Abby in Wonderland * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * The Muppets: Walter, Droop (behind-the-scenes), Singing Food in "Me Party", Mutation, hippie (voice only), Human Walter (voice only) * Muppets Most Wanted: Walter, Manolo Flamingo, Finger-snapping prisoner in The Big House number, Baby *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot: Walter, Angel Marie, Happy Yellow Creature *''The Muppets'' Non-Muppet credits * 30 Rock *''The Puzzle Place'': Skye, Nuzzle *''Between the Lions: Theo Lion (except season 3), Heath the Thesaurus *''It's a Big Big World: Snook, Oko *''Blue's Room'': Polka Dots, Doodle Board *''Avenue Q'' *''Lomax, The Hound of Music'': Lomax, Various Humans *''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'': Phantom Parrot, Gnarlybeard, Stu and Lighthouse Lou External links * Official Site * IMDb * Interviews: NPR (2002), LoHud (2010), accessAtlanta (2011) * BroadwayWorld Photos Linz, Peter Linz, Peter